Of Mice and Man Alternative Ending
by angellover254
Summary: A little assignment our teacher gave us in English class, and I wanted to post it up. It's my ending to the novel Of Mice and Man, with George and Lennie, hope you enjoy it! **ONESHOT**


**Ok, I really hope you liked my alternative ending of the amazing novel Of Mice and Man! Enjoy:]**

* * *

Curly's wife was dead, and Lennie was standing there scared of what he had done.

"I done a bad thing. George is going to be mad," Lennie said out loud, shaking his head.

"I got to get out of here, and hide." He thought.

Lennie runs out of the barn, and head to where George told him to hide if he ever got in trouble. Lennie ran out the back of the barn, and went looking for the hiding spot. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find it.

"I can't remember where it is?" Lennie said sad, looking around the place.

Lennie then heard noises, and he went and hide near the bushes. He stayed down, until he heard a a voice calling for him.

"Lennie, you hear me? Where are you Lennie? Its me George."

He came out from his hiding place slowly, and then saw George. He ran over to George, and said, "George I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to do it."

"I know you didn't." George said calming Lennie down.

"So your not mad?" Lennie asked surprised

"Of course not, I would never be mad." George said.

"Really?" Lennie asked again.

"Yes, now we have to go, the guys are about to be here." George said, while taking Lennie out of the water.

"Where? And what about the rabbits George?" Lennie asked, wondering about the rabbits.

"Lennie, forget about the rabbits!" George yelled at Lennie.

"But-but George." Lennie said, appearing sad.

"No buts Lennie, now listen to me good alright?" George asked taking a seat on a rock nearby.

"Yeah I can do that." Lennie said copying George and sat next to George.

"Ok, the guys aren't too happy about what you done." George said.

"I know, but I didn't mean to hurt her, she didn't stop screaming, and I got scared." Lennie said.

"I know, but listen to me real good ok." George said looking at Lennie straight in the eyes.

"Ok."

"I need to to pretend that I killed you alright?" George asked, afraid of Lennie reaction.

"Your going to kill me!" Lennie shouted.

"No! I said to pretend to kill you." George said

"Oh." Lennie, said looking sad that he would think that George would do something like that to him.

"I'm gonna shoot, and you pretend to fall, and died, do hear me?, and I'll do the rest."

"Ok."

"You have to remember Lennie, you have to." George said.

"I will George, I will remember, I promise." Lennie, said putting his hand on his heart.

"Good, now when I leave with the rest of the guys, I need you to go, and find a Cave." George said.

"Go find a cave." Lennie repeated over and over again.

"Yes, but don't forget to pretend to be died alright." George said, hoping Lennie would remember.

"Yes, George, but what about the rabbits?" Lennie asked.

"God! Lennie forget about them ok, just remember what I told you, got it?" George said, trying to calm down.

"Ok George." Lennie said, thinking about what George just told him.

"Good, now go over there, and stand there, because I think I hear them coming." George said, pointing to a open area.

"Ok George."

Lennie went to where George told him to go, and stand there facing a tree. George walked up behind Lennie, standing at least 10 feet or so away from Lennie. George took out his gun that he got from Carlson, and shot it at Lennie, but missing him, and hitting the air. He could hear the guys coming closer to them, and he knew they heard the gun shot. Lennie remember what George told him to do, and fell to the ground, pretending to be died. George runs over to Curly, Slim, Carlson, and the others they had with them.

"You got him?" Curly asked anger clearly on his face.

"Yeah, just shot him in the back of the head just now." George said looking back at Lennie.

"Really?" Curly asked.

"Yes, really, just have Slim go see for himself."

"Why, Slim?" Curly asked.

"Because you trust Slim the most don't you?" George asked.

"Yeah I guess, Slim go over there and tell me if he's died."

"Alright." Slim said, starting to walk to Lennie.

"I'm hoping that Slim will lie." George thought.

He came back and said, "Yeah he's died."

"Thank god!" I thought.

"Good, thank god that guy died."Curly said.

Curly, Carlson, and the others began to ride away, while Slim and George stayed back.

"Hey are you guys coming or not?" Carlson asked

"Yeah in a minute." Slim called back to him.

"Alright."

"Thanks for doing that Slim." George said.

"Yeah, but you just hope that Lennie don't kill anyone again, because I'm not helping out again."

"I know, but thanks for lying again." George said thankfully.

"No problem, I knew you would do this George, and Lennie not a bad guy, I mean he didn't mean to kill her."

"Yeah." George said sighing.

"So what are you going to do after this?" Slim asked.

"Well I have to go and help Lennie every day because I told him to find himself a cave." George said, thinking about how he would escape the barn without others finding out.

"Oh, do you know what cave Lennie going to hide in?" Slim asked

"I forgot! I guess I should go and see if Lennie stopped pretending to be died now." George said, turning to walk of to Lennie direction.

"Ok then, I guess I'll head back, see you later George." Slim said waving goodbye.

"Yeah alright." George said waving goodbye as well.

Slim went back to the barn, and George went over to Lennie. That night George found a cave for Lennie, deep inside the woods so nobody would ever find out about. George went back to the barn and told Candy everything, and that they will still buy the little house, they were talking about. Candy was so happy that he finally got what he wanted. George went back to Lennie every night to give him food, or whatever he needed. From then on George and Candy worked for a couple more months until they got the money to buy the house.

* * *

**~One Year Later~**

"George! Look!" Lennie said pointing to his rabbits.

"Yes Lennie, I know you are doing a very good job at tending the rabbits."

"Thanks George, I love this, I get to pat them, and care for them." Lennie said happily.

"Yes, Lennie yes." George said looking at Lennie's happy face.

"George!" Candy called.

"Yes." George said turning to the direction where Candy's voice came from.

"Dinner ready." Candy said

"Ok then, lets go Lennie." George said looking down at Lennie.

"Ok George."

Both Lennie and George went back to their little house, and ate their nice little meal with Candy.

**~The End~**


End file.
